Sudoku is a logic puzzle comprising a symmetrical grid having nine (9) rows and nine (9) columns. The nine rows and nine columns produce 81 squares, wherein the squares are referred to as cells. The 81 cells are grouped into nine (9) boxes, each box comprising three (3) rows and three (3) columns, having nine (9) cells per box. A region is defined as having three (3) adjacent boxes in either a row or a column. Each Sudoku puzzle comprises three (3) row regions and three (3) column regions.
The object of the Sudoku puzzle is to place a number from a set of Sudoku numbers, the set of Sudoku numbers being 1 through 9, into each row and each column, wherein each number is unique for each row and each column. Additionally, each box is to be completed with a unique number from the set of Sudoku numbers.
The common presentation of each Sudoku puzzle is in either a print version or a software/computer version.
Ideally, a method and apparatus that provides strategy and assistance for deriving a final solution to the game is desired.